


Family Photos

by yamanaiame



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Anna left behind her two grown up men for a while... Or that's what she thought.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Tao Ren, Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tao Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Family Photos

"I beg to differ, Yoh."  
"Absolutely no!"   
"absolutely yes!"

The Chinese shaman exclaimed and waved more photos of his only child in the air. His hair got much more stiffer as well, ready to pull out more from his suit. Some of them were of Jeanne and Men scattered around on the tatami floor. He even dared to claim she's cuter than Anna.  
The only reaction he received was a glare. Not an Anna like glare, but still one from Yoh, which was a lifetime scene. The other shaman waved his own child's photos as well. Insisted that his Hana and his wife are way cuter no matter what, or who, they were compared to. 

You see, it all started as a nicely friendly visit. Ren finally came for a visit when he heard that Yoh is back to the inn with Anna, said wife who just went to put their child to sleep. Leaving behind her a 2 grown up men for a while... Or that's what she thought.

The moment she entered Hana's room a painful migraine started, their childish argument (although, of course Anna sided with Yoh) was pointless. They better quit it before the toddler wakes up from his nap.

In a mere of minutes, Anna was back downstairs. Already having both Zenki and Goki ready behind.  
Narrowed eyes, Anna glared at the both husbands as she stepped in the room, and chills ran down their spinal. Knocking the wind, well oversouls, out of them with one single threatening stare and a pair of demons.

"Men is still more cuter." Ren mumbled, his voice suddenly lowered at the sight of the fearless lady of the inn, Asakura Anna.  
"Nu huh. Hana."


End file.
